


We're Going To Be Okay

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, a bit of angst, but also has fluff, i think, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: Shiro wakes up and finds out that he’s once again captured by the Galra Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished writing my first Voltron fic! This was inspired by a certain post. I honestly forgot where I read it, but I shall try to put a link if ever I find it again just to credit the inspiration. I also apologize for the grammatical errors, English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DreamWorks Animation. I own none of them.

He’s not quite sure what’s going on. He remembered lying down, feeling absolutely tired, closing his eyes to maybe just take a nap or something before they set out again and then…nothing.

Next thing he knows, he feels himself being dragged. His muscles feel like lead and he can’t get his eyes to open no matter how much he wants to. He was stuck in between a battle of waking and sleeping. His head throbbed and buzzed, hearing sounds but unable to see what made them. There was heavy footsteps, the jangling of armor, the scraping on his Paladin suit on the floor and frightened whispers.

The prickling of his skin and the cold sweat covering his body told him that he should gather himself together. There was an oppressive presence that seemed to permeate the very air of wherever the hell he is. And that exactly wasn’t a good sign.

Finally as if his body seems to realize the danger he was in and began to respond to his brain’s commands. But he’s still too groggy and slight movements seemed to cause the world to spin. He tries to open his eyes again and he finds himself being greeted by a familiar corridor with eerie violet lights.

The sight seemed to be the last straw to finally get his brain kicking fully awake.

_No, this can’t be. How did I—_

The sentries that are holding him stop in front of a door. He could feel a blaster pointed on the back of his head while his hands are cuffed behind him. One of his escorts places his hand on the scanner and it gives a beep of confirmation before it hisses and slides open.

He could tell that the room was wide despite the darkness covering it. His eyes catch a movement in a corner, his body stiffening in immediate response. He initially thought it was empty but it looks like the Galra had different plans for him. Before he could try to hit the sentry beside him and escape, a voice from the darkness calls his name.

“Shiro?”

_No._

Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise and the sentries throw him inside of the room. He almost lands on his face, but hands catch him and break his fall. From the light pouring out of the door, he finds himself staring into familiar blue-grey eyes swimming with worry. Raven hair a tangled mess, the red Paladin suit covered in dust and soot and he could see a huge tear on the side. The pale skin was decorated with a few scratches and minor cuts. There was also dried blood at the edge of his hairline. And Shiro’s world spun. He felt as if the carpet he was standing on was suddenly pulled underneath him because Keith.

 _Keith is here_. _Why is Keith here?_

It was obvious enough that Keith was here before he arrived. So how did he get here? How did _they_ get here? But more importantly, how long has Keith been in here? He seems to be all right, despite the minor injuries but Shiro knew Keith. He was good at hiding his injuries. Too good at masking when he’s in pain and doesn’t want to worry anyone. Doesn’t want to show weakness.

But Shiro wasn’t blind.

The quieter Keith was, the more subdued, he knew there was something wrong. And he’s not stupid not to notice the way Keith’s breathing deepened a bit as they landed on their knees when Keith broke his fall. Or the way he’s shifting his weight on another leg and that stubborn set on his jaw.

As Shiro took in Keith’s appearance he noticed a patch of discoloration on his cheek and Shiro knew. He just knew they did something to him.

Keith’s hands move to cup his face and he’s checking him for injuries, running his fingers on his hair and Shiro almost smiles at the tender gesture if their situation was any different.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Keith asks him softly and their faces are so close that Shiro could feel his breath on his cheeks. He closes his eyes a bit, breathes and basks in the familiar presence that is Keith. The way Keith is looking at him, he’s reminded of the time he regained consciousness when he landed back on earth and he sees Keith for the first time in a year.

And it feels awful because a reunion shouldn’t be like this. Both of them captured and locked up in a cell with Keith hurt, the extent of his injuries still unknown, and Shiro cuffed and still unable to move for some reason. But Keith is happy to see him, worried, but happy. Because Shiro’s here. He’s not alone. And if he were honest with himself, Shiro feels the same but he hated himself for wanting Keith beside him, to have him here. Because of all the people, Keith was someone he didn’t ever want knowing what it means to be a prisoner of the Galra Empire.

Shiro’s memories were still all over the place, but the whisper of memories, the phantom voices and sensations, the darkness that would drape itself over him when he wasn’t careful — they told him enough. You weren’t just a prisoner here. Never a _someone_ , only a _something_.

 “Well, well. Isn’t this a lovely sight? I knew I was right in bringing you here _Champion_.” A hooded figure stood at the entrance of the door and Shiro cursed inwardly as he recognized the voice that belonged to the witch. Sentries flanked on her side, a satisfied maniacal grin on her lips.

“Take the boy,” Haggar says imperiously to the Sentries, her yellow pupil-less eyes zeroes in on Shiro with a predatory gleam. “It’s time I take over his _sessions_ rather than my druids.”

Shiro felt Keith stiffen at the words and Shiro was all too familiar with Haggar’s ways to know that it wasn’t as harmless as the words sounded. The Sentries begin to advance on them, Keith gritting his teeth as he readies himself for a fight. They pull Shiro away unceremoniously from Keith and as much as Shiro wanted to struggle his body still refused to respond accordingly. It was frustrating. His mind was fully awake but his movements were still sluggish. How was he going to protect Keith?

“Let me go!” Keith shouts. He’s fighting his way out of their grasp — kicking, punching and shoving them — but his usual agile flawlessly graceful movements were only sloppy and uncoordinated. Shiro could see him breathing hard, wincing and biting down any sound that could give off how hurt he really was. And all Shiro could do was watch as a set of Sentries held him.

“Stop it! It’s me you want! Just let him go!” Shiro shouts at Haggar, but the witch’s smile only widened in reply.

“Agh!” He hears Keith shout and there’s a heavy thud as he sees Keith being pushed and held down on the floor by two Sentries. Shiro’s heart beats rapidly in panic at the sight of a Galra soldier straddling Keith. And Shiro wants to tear his eyes away but he couldn’t because he has to make sure that this wasn’t going to happen, that Keith will be fine. And _no, just no._

“Get off me!” Keith tries to kick free only to be backhanded so strongly that his head snaps to the side and there’s blood trickling from the corner of his lips. Shiro remains a witness glaring dark grey eyes at the soldier’s back with intensity. Anger building in his gut for the thing that dare hurt Keith. The soldier proceeds to cuff both Keith’s hands and feet effectively restricting his movement. He pushes himself up and grabs Keith by his hair to pull him up and the sentries take Keith’s arms and wordlessly drag him out of the room.

“Where are you taking him?” Shiro questions Haggar, he pushes the sentries off of him but the expected force he inserted was not there and only manages to dislodge the already loose hold the sentry had on him.

Haggar shoots him a seething gaze, pointed teeth bared.

“I made you stronger. I gave you power. And you repay me by using it against us? How long will it take for you to realize that you can never be a Voltron Paladin? You pathetic little fool. You will never be part of them. Not when you’ve always belonged to the Galra Empire!”

“No! I’m not one of you!”

“Stop lying to yourself. Face it, _Champion_. You’re a monster. The things you know? The things you’ve seen? The things you’ve _done!_ Do you think that boy would be as glad to see you if he knew what you really were?” Haggar laughs.

“Keith would never—”

“Are you sure?” Haggar’s voice echoes in the room. The darkness suddenly swirling and converging around her. And out of the shadows, Shiro found himself staring at his own mirror image. But a harsh smile marred his face and the pupil-less yellow eyes glittered with mad glee. “I may have failed to destroy you before. But I’ll make sure of it now. And after this? You’ll just be Prisoner 117-9875, just like before.”

Haggar steps out of the room cackling madly with Shiro’s voice. The Sentries follow after her and the door hisses into place with a sense of finality. Shiro pushes himself to the door, screaming mentally at his body to just _move already_. He needed to get out of here. Needed to get Keith out of here. But he could only drag himself near the door. Somewhere in the distance he hears a door hiss open.

“S-Shiro?” Keith’s voice echoes and Shiro pushes himself up to lean on the door. ”W-What happened to you?”

Shiro waits and listens to what Haggar would say using his face but no answer comes.

“W-What are you doing? Shiro. Don’t. No. No! NO! _SHIRO!”_ All of a sudden Keith’s piercing cries reverberate in the walls. And Shiro’s never heard such awful sounds before and Keith’s agonizing screams were squeezing his heart and Shiro couldn’t breathe because _no, this can’t be happening. Please, not Keith._

And something surges inside Shiro because he cannot just let this whatever it was restraining his movements. He shoves himself forcefully to the door, shouting, “STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” And he struggles, trying to break the bonds that kept his hands locked together, and keeps ramming himself against the door.

“KEITH!”

He feels tears running down his face as the screams don’t stop. He’s shaking so much and why can’t he just move? Keith needs him but he’s stuck here and he can’t go to him. His cybernetic arm won’t even work for some reason. And why does this have to happen? Why does this have to happen to Keith? Why does this have to happen to _them_?

He’s being jostled and the room’s beginning to shake and crumble and the darkness was growing and it was slowly wrapping itself around him and Shiro couldn’t scream because the darkness was pouring into his mouth and—

“TAKASHI!”

_Keith._

_“TAKASHI! OKIRO!”_

Shiro’s eyes snap open. His vision blurry and unfocused. There’s something hot in his eyes and once he realizes what they are, he tries to blink the lingering tears away. He’s breathing heavily and his heart was pounding deafeningly in his ears. He’s drenched in sweat and he feels a hand running through his sweaty tresses.

“Takashi, are you awake now?”

Shiro opens his eyes and sees Keith leaning over him. He let his eyes roam and he discovers they’re in the Black Lion’s cockpit. Keith’s gray-blue eyes were clear under the light in the cockpit. His brows were scrunched up in worry and Shiro remembering what happened sits up quickly, and immediately regretting it as the world spun but he shook his head and faces Keith. The raven lets out an indignant sqwuak as Shiro holds his face and gently moves it here and there checking him for injuries. He runs his hands on the younger male’s body, feeling for tears or warm liquid and observing carefully the teen’s reaction making sure he wasn’t concealing any injuries. When he’s satisfied to see that there were none, he lets his hands that were on Keith’s waist and shoulder to snake around the teen and drag him into a hug.

Keith lets out a muffled surprised sound but returns the hug anyway, even snuggling closer to Shiro. He buries himself on the juncture of Keith’s neck and breathes in his familiar scent. Letting the pounding of his heart slowly grow into a peaceful cadence as he takes comfort in Keith.

 _Dream. It was just a dream. Thank God._ Shiro squeezes his eyes shut as he let it sink into him.  _He's all right. He's safe._ But his dream was still too fresh in his mind, the images far too clear. Dreams didn't use to make sense, just a jumble of sounds and blurry images. But this... it didnt' feel like a dream. It felt far too real to be just a dream. He could have sworn that he— that he almost—

“I— I thought I was going to lose you,” Shiro lets the words be whispered from his mouth and onto the teen’s neck. He feels Keith shiver in his arms slightly and the Red Paladin hugs him tighter. With his fear out in the open, the possibility of it seemed far too likely. They were in a war. Against an empire that's been roaming and taking over the galaxy for ten thousand years. He's witnessed them destroy worlds. The amount of power and their sheer number would make any person balk and reconsider making a stand. But he had to remind himself they had Voltron. They _could_ make a difference. They _had already_  made a difference.

 _Not even trained Paladins, scattered around to who-knows-where in the galaxy, no communications, no knowledge. How do you expect them survive? They're kids. Smart sure. But they're still kids,_ one part of his brain whispers traitorously.

_No. I have to believe in them. We're a team now. We can make it through this. Together._

_I'm_ not _alone anymore._

"Oi," Keith's equally soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts and Shiro hums to let him know that he's listening. “You’re not gonna lose me that easily, not after I finally have you back,” the shorter teen adds. He extracts himself from the hug so he can look at the older male in the eye.

Shiro instantly feels his breath catch when he’s assaulted with the sight of Keith’s rare smiles. The smile that made butterflies flutter rampantly in his belly and forget everything that’s happening around him. The smile that started all of this. The smile that he could somehow recall in his dreams and kept him sane while he was still a captive by the Galra Empire. The smile that jogged his memory to who Keith is to him. It’s the rare smile that tells Shiro that Keith doesn’t just like- _like_ him. But that he loves Shiro as much Shiro loves him.

Keith just looks at him with those eyes and that gorgeous smile, cups his cheeks and leans up to place a kiss on Shiro’s forehead. “I almost lost you once. I won’t let that happen ever again. So drill this into your thick head all right? I’m not letting you go Takashi, not without a fight.”

And hearing those words, Shiro chuckles and lets the tears fall. He slides a hand on the back of the raven’s head and gently tugs Keith in so he could kiss those damn lips already. Their lips move against each other in a soft and slow delicious dance. Just to let Keith know that he feels the same, just to assure himself that Keith is here. That Keith is safe. And they were all right.

He reluctantly breaks away from their kiss but he had to say this. “Promise?” he asks Keith, their lips still a hairsbreadth away from each other.

And Keith leans in to plant a peck and answers without any hesitation, voice a little rough and sounding breathless but still his words were clear. “Promise.”

And Shiro believes.  _We're going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Okiro is "Wake up" and yes that is Japanese.
> 
> And ta-da! How was it? I do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> For the timeline: I was writing this with the season finale in mind. After the team got separated, Shiro and Keith find themselves together. I feel like with the damage the Red Lion received, I have this idea that Kitty Rose would be on sleep mode. I haven’t seen Coran do any maintenance on the Lions so I think they’re self-restorative? So yeah. Like Kitty Rose is like, "don’t wanna play with you. I’m gonna sleep. Hurts." And with this, it also gives me the excuse to make Keith sleep with Shiro in the Black Lion cockpit. *grins*


End file.
